Impaired individuals rely on aids to facilitate ambulation due to multiple causes such as injury, disease, partial paralysis, balance issues, excessive weight, advancing age and other limiting conditions that may significantly impact an individual's mobility.
Partially impaired individuals afflicted with these conditions may utilize a variety of devices facilitate their mobility such as canes, walking sticks, ski poles, elbow crutches, standard crutches and similar devices assist an individual's walking, standing and balance. These devices require a step-by-step process wherein the individual applies the support of the device and then extends a leg, and then relies on the support of the device repetitively to assist their mobility.
The step-by-step ambulation process utilizing a cane, standard crutches, etc. presents a controlled sequence of movement which requires lifting and advancing the position of the device repetitively before forward movement is accomplished. As the appliances of the type described above require step-by-step advancement, there remains a need for a device that will maintain continuous ground contact and facilitate uninterrupted ambulation. The impaired individual is supported while walking and maintaining a generally upright position thus conserving energy and eliminating stooping and associated awkwardness while enhancing the individual's mobility and comfort.